Su amiga
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Por eso seguía ahí. Admirando todo lo que valía, siendo testigo de cómo la desperdiciaban. Aguantando y respetando esa parte de ella, porque su amor era tan sincero como él. Y así, todo estaba bien para él. ―Mikasa era una amiga. Su amiga―. [Para 30 vicios]


**30 vicios**  
 **Tabla:** Universal | **Reto** ** _:_** _#16,_ sin palabras  
 **Notas de autor:** _I don't care, I ship it! Row, row, row, row, row your ship!_ Que este bote no se navega solo y como tengo la misión de invadir todos mis fandoms, heme aquí. Terminé de leer la semana pasada y Jean necesita amor _)/  
Inspirado en la serie friends, cuando Joey dice: _All right_. _It's a new day. All that stuff about Rachel, you don't feel that now_. _It was crazy_! _You're fine_. _You're better than fine_! _You are, as your friend Tony would say, Grrrreat_! _Everything's normal_! _She's just your friend Rachel_! _Your friend Rachel_. _Your friend Rachel_. XD _Hi, sweetie. Hey, it's your girlfriend, Rachel!  
_ **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin, no me pertenece. Pero a ti tampoco. JA!

* * *

 **Su amiga**

 _Sin palabras_

* * *

Hacía poco conocía el mundo de una sola forma: _sobrevivir a los titanes._ Una condición ingrata, pero normal, porque aprendías a vivir con ello. Era simple: nacer y que atacaran los titanes. Crecer y que volviera atacar los titanes y morir, mientras los titanes atacaban. Pero todo dio un vuelco en su vida cuando descubrió que además de la _zona titán_ , existía _otra zona_. Y que él estaba en las dos. Ambas apestaban, aunque a veces prefería más una que la otra, se resignaba. Tampoco sabía si estaba ahí como castigo a su pecado.

¿Su pecado? La gran honestidad.

¿Su condena? La zona amigo (la _friendzone)._

Nunca se había lamentado de su exceso de sinceridad hasta el día en que se dio cuenta donde estaba parado.

Y no, no se refería a la lucha ardua contra los titanes, que eso era como pelar y cocer papas para hacer que Sasha se las comiera todas: ¡Fácil! ―sí, esa era la palabra―. Pero los campos de batalla no se podían comparar con la terrible zona de guerra donde estaba anclado, ni con la lucha continua entre lo que aceptaba, entendía y no podía dejar de sentir.

Cada día se mandaba un mensaje para su paz interna… _«Todo estaba bien. Normal; los titanes atacaban y mataban gente. Pero todo estaba relativamente bien»._

 _Bien._ Y si lo ponía en una balanza, en el mundo solo había titanes sueltos, que parecían diminutos al compararlo con lo que había en su corazón; flechazos, cañonazos, balazos y un interminable sentimiento _no correspondido._ Más el cargo de querer estar ahí por decisión propia.

 _«Estaba bien. Era una locura pero estaba mejor que bien»._

Porque era ridículo comparar el dolor de las flechas de cupido, que no dejaban de atravesar su corazón, ya que cada día se enamoraba más, cada día se daba cuenta de todo lo que ella significaba. Con los titanes y la humanidad casi extinta. Era tan patético que se quería golpear ―ya parecía un llorón como Eren―. No obstante, la fuerza del flechazo, que lo hacía flotar por los cielos, era proporcional a la caída contra el duro suelo.

 _«Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien. Ya pasará, era como el dolor de una cortada»._

Cuando aterrizaba en la realidad, pensaba que era mejor caer dentro de la boca de un titán y que sus dientes lo masticaran para partirlo en dos, porque eso dolería menos, ya que en el hocico del titán había posibilidad de escape. A diferencia del otro lugar donde estaba: la entrada del amor. Un lugar en donde si entrabas, te jodías ―que joder se escribía con _jota_ de _J_ ean―. Un lugar en el cual permanecía porque _así de ridículo quería._

Y, se jodía más al recibir flechazos cada día en que la veía. Se jodía al respetarla a ella y a sus sentimientos. Se jodía al ser sincero consigo y con todos. Se jodía porque quería. _Estar en la_ _zona del amigo era puro masoquismo._

 _«Todo estaba bien. Era un día nuevo y normal, con titanes que se comían a los humanos. Era normal, había crecido con ello. Y Mikasa era solo una compañera. Su compañera Mikasa. Solo su compañera»._

Pero toda su mentalización se iba por la garganta del titán, cuando la Ackerman entraba al comedor y alzaba un poco el rostro solo para saludarlo.

Y por un momento de distracción, todo cambiaba a: _«Solo era su novia Mikasa»._

Maldecía por lo bajo. Y se jodía el plan de la noche solo porque sí. A él, le gustaba Mikasa. Mikasa, quien caminaba hasta sentarse cerca de Eren y Armin. Él la observaba guardar silencio mientras los otros dos se secreteaban.

Jaen suspiraba porque le gustaba su seriedad y su silencio. Le gustaba su cabello y ojos oscuros. Le gustaba su nívea piel. Le gustaban sus movimientos de batalla. Incluso le gustaba la cicatriz que el idiota suicida le provocó. Le gustaba su fuerza. Le gustaba su convicción por los suyos.

Jean no mentía. Jean era sincero. Jean reconocía sus sentimientos, aunque tartamudeara y fuera discreto cuando se trataba de Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, y con la que sabía que no había mucha esperanza. Misma que era tan estupenda ―y el tan sincero― que simplemente se quería quedar ahí para verla.

Lo reconocía. Aceptaba sus sentimientos y le gustaba Mikasa. Era ella la dueña de sus crisis existenciales y de sus ataques de sinceridad, porque así a como era honesto con lo que le gustaba, también lo era con él mismo.

Sí. Se daba cuenta que pasaba desapercibido ―o pasaba los primeros años―.

Sí. También se percataba de que con el tiempo, habían aprendido a ser buenos compañeros de trabajo, incluso recién habían peleado juntos… y todo se detenía precisamente ahí: _compañeros_ … quizás un poco más, algo así como _amigos._

Sí. Se daba cuenta que ella tenía prioridades y que él no era el primero en su lista, tampoco el segundo ―esos eran, Eren y Armin―. Y quizás con un poco de esfuerzo, él podría aspirar a ser solo el tercero.

Y era ahí cuando odiaba su excesiva sinceridad. La detestaba cuando llegaba el momento en que él tenía que ser franco consigo mismo para seguir: _¿Llegará a algo más?, ¿Quién era él?, ¿Por qué seguía donde mismo?_ Y las respuestas llegaban, siempre tan honestas, para obligarlo a mantenerse en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Ese era el momento en que más se amargaba y creía que su sinceridad pagaba cuotas como redención. Que la honestidad, lo hacía entrar en crisis de existencia y eso no le gustaba ―que era mejor crearlas para otros, no para él.

Mikasa parecía inalcanzable y a la vez tan cercana para destruir su paz interna _«Todo estaba bien»._ Porque estaba bien… ¡un carajo! ¡Nada estaba bien! Y sus palabras mentales, eran una mentira que chocaban contra sus acciones.

Todo eso era lo que lo llevaba a donde estaba: _la friendzone._

Jean _sin palabras_ podía definir perfectamente lo sincero que era. Había casi nulas esperanzas, rabiaba por lo poco valorada que era Mikasa, hasta comparaba el hecho de que a su lado no pasaría por eso. Y sin embargo, lo aceptaba porque era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella; su entrega ―porque ciertamente no podía influir en su forma de ser―.

Por eso seguía ahí. Admirando todo lo que valía, siendo testigo de cómo la desperdiciaban. Aguantando y respetando esa parte de ella, porque su amor era tan sincero como él.

Y así, todo estaba bien para él.

 _«Mikasa era una amiga. Su amiga»._

* * *

 **Creo en el amor sincero de Jean.**

 **Creo que merece más amor.**

 **#TeamJean**

 **Wolas, que me inicio en el fandom xD Sufrí con este fic, quería hacerlo comedia pero resulta que no me sale porque AMO a JEAN. Nada me dio risa, solo decía: el pobre es tan sincero que acepta sufrir :C**

 **Gracias por leer, si me leen. xD Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**


End file.
